Such air filter arrangements are employed for large diesel engines of commercial vehicles as standard. Here, the housing can have a case-like shape, wherein it is advantageous that an adaptation to existing free spaces on commercial vehicles is easily possible in principle since the size of the front walls and their spacing from one another can be adapted to the respective conditions.
As a rule, the opening of the filter insert penetrating the filter wall is tightly connected to the clean space outlet so that the interior space of the filter insert forms the clean space. The spacing room outside the filter insert in the housing that is enlarged relative to the volume of the filter insert then forms the untreated space.
In principle, an obverse configuration is also conceivable wherein the interior space of the filter insert forms the untreated space and the interior region of the housing surrounding the filter inserts forms the clean space.
With all motor vehicles and/or all engines, a low noise development is extremely desirable. In the case of combustion engines, this applies in particular also to the air inlet side. With filter arrangements of the type stated at the outset there is the fundamental problem that the comparatively large front walls of the housing can be excited into vibrations.